Escape
by alycya
Summary: Leigh Porter thinks her life is great..until she goes back to her childhood home to visit her sister-in one single night everything Leigh knows disapears.


A/N: I wrote this as an assignment for Halloween in class last year. I just remembered it and decided to submit it. The category is incorrect (not Crossovers at all) but it did not fit anywhere else. I hope you have as much fun reading this as I did writing it. Enjoy!

She ran down the hall as fast as she could, slamming into the glass window as  
she tried to turn. Her heartbeat drowned out the sounds of her pursuer, which  
only scared her more. She still couldn't imagine what she could have done to  
warrant this, she was a good person and never tried to hurt anyone, why would  
this happen to her?

She got out of her car and looked at her map again; she couldn't believe her car  
had broken down, now she needed to walk to the nearest town, three miles  
away. She headed down the dirt road and eventually started to see signs of life.  
Nope, definitely not Kennebunkport, she thought as she looked around the small  
town- all you needed to do to see all of it was turn around in a circle.

"Can I help you miss?" a man asked, interrupting her thoughts, "You look lost."

"Oh, yes I am," she replied, relieved someone relatively normal was there to help  
her, "I grew up in Maine but moved away when I was twelve; I'm ashamed to  
admit that I cannot find my way to Kennebunkport. I need to get there soon,  
someone is waiting for me; but unfortunately my car broke down. Is there anyway  
you can help me?"

"Well actually I was just heading there, your welcome to ride with me if you'd  
like;" he offered, she quickly agreed, "I'll call a car repair service on our way."

"They call me Aaron Hayes, what's your name?" the man asked with a smile, after  
a little while in the car.

"I'm Leigh, Leigh Porter. It was very nice of you to give me a ride." Leigh said.

"So, what family thing do you have that has brought you up here?"

"My sister sent me a letter asking me to care for our house while she went on  
vacation. Our parents were to selfish to sell it when we moved away, even though  
its been fifteen years since they've been there." Leigh explained, "Luckily my sister  
wanted to move in."

"Oh really? Well that's nice."

"Mmhmm, I miss my sister and it will be nice to see her again." Leigh smiled to  
herself as she looked at the car window and started to see the buildings she  
knew so well from her childhood; she was home.  
"Now where is your house?"

"So this is where you live, huh?" Aaron asked after pulling up to a mansion  
secluded at the end of a cul-de-sac.

"Yeah; small and subtle really isn't my parents' style. Would you like to come in?"  
Leigh asked, "It doesn't look like my sister is here, but that's all right."

"Oh that's nice of you, but I really can't stay," Aaron said, "I apologize but I came  
here because I need to take care of some work, and I come here so rarely that I  
can't waste the time." Leigh's face fell.

"Oh alright then, well maybe we'll see each other again?" Leigh asked, because  
despite the short time she has known him she felt an instant connection.

"Definitely." He replied, smiling at her.

Leigh got out of the truck and watched the stranger drive away. She turned and  
looked at her childhood house; she had forgotten how much she missed it.

Up until that moment it had been a nice and warm spring day, but the wind  
suddenly picked up and the temperature dropped drastically. The wind whistled  
through the trees and she heard a screeching sound from behind her, she  
whipped her head around to see if someone was there, but there wasn't. Leigh  
decided she didn't want to stay outside anymore; she couldn't shake the feeling of  
someone behind her.

"Hello? Is there anyone here?" Leigh called out once she entered the foyer, "It's  
Leigh, I'm here for my sister." She looked around her until the front door slammed  
shut; there was no wind and no one there. She didn't like where this was going,  
she felt something wasn't right.

She started walking down the hallway to the kitchen; she stopped short and could  
hear foot steps behind her.

"Whose there?" She asked, panic starting to rise in her throat, she looked around  
her again only to see no one there. She started walking again, but this time she  
could here not only the footsteps but breathing, followed by a clear young, female  
voice.

"I don't appreciate trespassers" she said, malice laced every word, "But then  
again, you probably don't think you are." Leigh looked around, trying to find who  
the source of the voice was; there was nothing. She couldn't grasp what was  
going on; a voice without a body, how was it possible? She tried to calm down,  
but as soon as she continued walking the window next to her shattered,  
scattering glass everywhere and cutting her.

She screamed and started running down the hallway, hearing the girl's laughter  
the entire time as the lights burst and went out. She didn't know what was  
happening or how it was possible; she just knew that it was.

"You know it was all your fault, but you try and justify it- they deserved it. They  
were in the wrong, you were right." The girl said, punctuating each word with  
shattering a window. Leigh could hear someone following her; hear the repeated  
soft footsteps on the hardwood floors. She couldn't escape the girl, no matter  
where she went.

She turned around to be face-to-face with a mirror. At first it reflected her image,  
but then it reflected a young girl covered in blood, her true self. She screamed and  
kept yelling at the girl, saying it wasn't her.

She ran down the hall as fast as she could, slamming into the glass window as  
she tried to turn. Her heartbeat drowned out the sounds of her pursuer, which  
only scared her more. She still couldn't imagine what she could have done to  
warrant this, she was a good person and never tried to hurt anyone, why would  
this happen to her?

As she ran she came to a dead end, but knew that there used to be a door there;  
she couldn't believe she spent so much time running, to just come up short on  
finding an exit.

She turned around from searching the wall to see she had somehow been blocked  
in. I can't believe this is happening, Leigh frantically thought as she tried to figure  
out how to get out of the small box that somehow formed out of nowhere.

She fell to the ground; she couldn't take it anymore, she couldn't handle the  
pressure and psychological torture she was faced with. She closed her eyes and  
awaited her inevitable death.

"Leigh? Leigh, are you okay? What the hell were you thinking?" Leigh opened her  
eyes and bolted straight up, expecting to be still enclosed with in the walls, or at  
least in the house; but she looked around to see she was in a hospital.

"Oh Leigh I am so glad your awake!" A woman who appeared to be in her forties  
hugged Leigh; her eyes were full of worry and concern.

"Mom? I'm so happy to see you!" Leigh exclaimed, suddenly not caring why she  
was in the hospital to begin with; she continued to look around the room, "Dad,  
Anna! You guys are all here! I can't believe it; we haven't all been together in years."

The three people looked at each other with concern before looking back at Leigh.  
The man was the first to speak.

"Leigh, we aren't your parents; they died when you were twelve, remember?" He  
tried to explain it to her as easy as possible; she couldn't believe what she was  
hearing, there was no way it was possible. Her parents couldn't be dead. She  
looked at the girl.

"Is it really true Anna?" she asked.

"Leigh, Anna died too- you were the only one who survived." No, it's impossible,  
she thought, her sister couldn't also be dead.

"How- how did I end up here?" Leigh asked, still trying to comprehend everything.

"You were on your way to your childhood home in Maine, the one your parents  
were trying to sell the night they and your sister were murdered; but for some  
reason you pulled over to the side of a highway, an oncoming car didn't see and  
hit you, which knocked you unconscious," the girl Leigh had called Anna  
explained. "What were you doing going there anyway?"

"Anna sent me a letter saying she was going on vacation! I swear I'm not crazy, I  
really mean it this time!" Leigh said before she started ranting. The man looked at  
her with concern before he called for the doctor; as soon as he walked into the  
room her eyes went huge and she started to yell.

"It's you! Aaron, you helped me get to the house, you know I'm telling the truth!"  
Aaron Hayes stared at his young patient, trying to understand what she was  
saying.

"I'm sorry Miss Porter, but up until two days ago when you were brought in I had  
never seen you before.

"No, that's impossible!" she screamed, "you gave me a ride, you asked what I was  
doing here and I told you! I said my sister sent me a letter! You have to remember  
this, you know it is true." She continued to scream until a nurse came in and  
sedated her.

"I apologize for her outburst doctor, we didn't know she had escaped the  
institution," the older woman explained, looking at Leigh with pity. "We are still  
trying to figure out how she got a hold of a car, none of our patients can get  
access to a car."

"Well as long as you keep an eye on her, she should be fine. We are all very  
fortunate she didn't hurt someone or herself."

"Yes. She just hasn't been the same since the accident. Don't worry though, we  
won't let this happen again," the man stated, before leaving the room with his  
wife and daughter.

After Leigh had left with her caretakers, Aaron started cleaning up the room she  
had been in. As he moved the pillow a piece of paper fell out, he saw it was a  
letter addressed to Leigh, and signed Anna, but the writing looked like Leigh's:

Leigh,  
I know you didn't mean to. Why don't you come home so we can be  
together? We haven't seen each other in a long time, and I need a vacation from  
this house. Leigh, I forgive you. Come back home.

Anna


End file.
